pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:A/E Oola's Lab Runner
Run Oola's Lab without consets like a pro. Personal cons such as cupcakes or candy and a summoning stone are highly recommended. Attributes and Skills prof=A/E Shadow=12+1+3 dagger=10+1 crit=7+1 Air=4 of SwiftnessFormAm Unstoppable!of Distressof ShadowOptionalEscapeVanguard Assassin Support/build Optional should be: * Unseen Fury * Dwarven Stability Equipment *Full Radiant/Survivor/Sentry/Blessed (Depending which is more necessary for an area). *Full Attunement/Vitae (Depending on which is more necessary for an area). **'High Armor Set' ***Spear. ****"I Have the Power!" Inscription. ****20% longer Enchantments. ***16 Armor Shield. **** -2 (while enchanted/in stance). ****+10 AL vs. Cold. **'High Energy Set' ***Any staff with +10 energy and 20% halves skill recharge of spells. ****Defensive, Hale, Swift, or Insightful Staff Head. ****"Don't think twice", "Hale and Hearty" or "Seize the Day" Inscription. ****Staff Wrapping of Enchanting (+20% useful for lengthening Shadow Form). **'High Damage Set' ***Dagger. ****+1 Energy gain on hit. ****"I Have the Power!" Inscription. ****20% longer Enchantments. ***Longbow. ****"I Have the Power!" Inscription. ****20% longer Enchantments. Usage * Run to the dungeon, using Shadow Form when necessary. * Maintain Dark Escape with Dwarven Stability at all times. * If bringing it, only use Unseen Fury to avoid damage from bosses, otherwise it will drop Dark Escape. * Use Glyph of Swiftness a few seconds prior to recasting Shadow Form to avoid getting hit too much. * Time "I Am Unstoppable!" to avoid getting KDed from mobs. Level 1 * Run through level 1 until the last spawn point of Xien. Use a longbow to pull him away from golems. * If you've taken Unseen Fury blind him. * Use Ebon Support and autoattack with your daggers. Use Glyph of Swiftness with Shadow Form and EVAS at the same time. * Use a Summoning Stone to speed up the boss kill. * Grab key and zone to level 2. Level 2 * Run to the Malfunctioning Enduring Golem * Go to the left side and pull any Imps into the Flame Jets. * Grab the key and pull the Enduring Golem away from the group. He will not break aggro as long as you walk backwards. * Let Shadow Form drop since the boss only uses melee attacks and you can't have it up dropping the Flux Matrix. * Pull the golem to the pedestal and quickly activate and drop the key 3 times. Avoid standing in the Flame Jet and use HoS if you take too much damage. * Grab the key and zone into level 3. Level 3 * Have your party clear the path if your running them. * run to the final boss. * Pull the TPS Regulator Golem to the back and kill him. A Summoning Stone will help immensely for this part. * Spam Heart of Shadow to keep your health up. * You will need to kill the two Flame Guardians if you're running a party. Counters * Virtually everything in the dungeon can kill you. * Knock down while casting Shadow Form See Also * Guru link on build: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/oolas-post-nerf-t10428924.html